


Operation:Protect Quinn

by JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover



Series: End of Gallagher Series My Version [2]
Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter, Glee
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Same as Part 1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover/pseuds/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to My New Family/Mission</p><p>Part 2 of 3 Crossover with Glee</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting JR

Prologue  
When we last left the Gallagher and Blackthorne crew, they had just arrived in Lima, Ohio. They now have to protect the new target of the COC. Only Abby, Solomon, my mom, my dad, and I know the truth about who we were protecting and the reason she is being targeted Everyone else will find out when we start going to McKinley High on Monday morning.  
Chapter 1  
(Cammie POV)  
We arrived in Ohio late Sunday night meaning we all would have to split up into our room partners, unpack and go to bed since we would have a very early morning. So once, we went into the house Zach, Eva, Abby, and Solomon, and I all went to help put the little ones down for bed. Then I found Bex and we went to our room to unpack and get some sleep.  
(Solomon POV)  
After my night of constant nightmares about how the Circle would finally succeed hurting me in the future by killing everyone I love I had to get up and help get the kids ready while I got ready for my first day teaching physical education to a bunch of crazy teenagers and at least three from our group. It is now 5:55 AM and the group is starting to roll out of bed and get ready. I have already been up since 5:00 and am ready for what today has in store. One thing I do not know is if I should be excited or nervous. Because, today I get the chance to meet my daughter, for the first time. However, she will not know me for who I really am until Sunday night when we have dinner with her and Rose Baxter. Rose recently divorced her husband Mitchem Fabre after he cheated on her because he is an idiot.  
~Time skip~  
(Cammie POV)  
Well it is officially time to start our first day at McKinley High. I just walked in while carrying Morgan so she could go to my mom’s office until our free period. Everyone was staring at Zach, Eva, and I since we were all carrying babies while already walking to the principles office. Meanwhile there were two teachers also carrying babies with them to the guidance area. Therefore, they could put them in aunt Abby’s office. In addition there was a woman who is already in her 6th month of being pregnant is also walking toward the principles office. I know they are wondering why but they will never know the truth. All the rest of the group were going to the guidance office to get their schedules Zach, Eva, and I said we would meet them there.  
On our way, a girl who was 5’3 and had brown hair about the same shade as my mom has and mine stopped us. She asked us if we were the new transfer students from Virginia. We all said yes then asked if she could help us. She then asked the dreaded question; “Why are there so many of you transfers? Why were you three carrying babies? (Directed at Zach, Eva, and me.) Do you sing? If so, you should join our glee club. I am the captain I can set up an audition during our free period right before lunch when we normally have rehearsals.”  
“Okay then. We do actually sing and would love if you signed us up for the free period since we have it free also. Could you also check to see if the adults of our group could sign up to help? Actually, we are all; a family and our guardians were transferred here for a while to do something different for their work to give them a sense of how we teenagers act now. You saw my brother, friend/brother’s fiancé/step-cousin, and me carrying babies because we actually have kids. I was carrying my daughter to my step-aunts office, these two have twins and they were carrying them to the office so they could spend the day with their grandma. Before you ask because I know you will the adults have taught us to not trust certain people so we didn’t want to try trusting a babysitter because the adults don’t either.”, Eva answered before I could even open my mouth.  
“Sure I can ask for you but it might be easier if anyone has Mr. Schuester for Spanish before fourth period to ask him since I only see him after rehearsals for class. What class do you guys have first?” she asked.  
“Spanish with a Mr. Schuester.” we all answered in unison.  
“Perfect his room is right here have fun.” Rachel said as she left us to get to class.


	2. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group and adults audition for New Directions

“Hello, are you the transfer students? Well it looks like I have all of you for the AP class this period. I’m Mr. Schuester but you can call me Mr. Schue.” we were greeted when we entered the room. We all nodded and took our seats but not before we introduced ourselves in fluent Spanish showing off that, we already knew the language.  
~Time skip~  
After class before we went to gym to see which of our teachers we would get while we are here, we asked Mr. Schue if we could sign up to do the free period audition that girl was talking about, and if the adults of our group could help out as well. He agreed saying the more the merrier. We then stopped to see my mom and aunt Abby on our way down to the locker room to change for gym class. When we arrived up in the gym after changing, we were assigned to our teacher. Zach, Eva, and Bex were sent to have class with Joe; Grant, Macey, and Jonas were sent to have class with Landon while Greyson, Liz, and I were assigned to my dad.  
~Time Skip~   
Now it is time for our audition and everyone was trying to figure out who would go first and what we would sing. I decided to sing Angels in Waiting by Tammy Cochran. Zach chose Break My Heart from the movie Spectacular! and asked me to do my back up stuff I do when we do that song. Eva chose Emily Osment‘s All The Way Up. Grant chose Tim McGraw‘s Don’t Take The Girl. Bex chose Demi Lovato‘s Don’t Forget. Jonas chose The Galaxy Is Ours from the movie Zenon Z3. Liz chose Bye, Bye by Jo Dee Messina. Macey chose Aly and Aj‘s No One. Finally Greyson chose Toby Keith‘s God Love Her. We decided that we would audition in this order. Time for me to go:  
We camped out on the living room floor  
In our old sleeping bags, by a make-believe fire.  
In a tent made of covers, we talked for hours   
My two brothers and me.  
Keeping the faith; racing with destiny.

They were angels in waiting  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,  
Away from their pain  
Treasuring time, ‘til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.

They always knew they would never grow old.  
Sometimes the body is weaker than the soul.  
In their darkest hour, I made a promise  
I will always keep:  
I will give them life; I will let them live through me.

They were angels in waiting.  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,  
Away from their pain  
Treasuring time, ‘til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for me.

They were angels in waiting.  
Waiting for wings to fly from this world,  
Away from their pain  
Treasuring time, ‘til time came to leave,  
Leaving behind sweet memories.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for wings.  
Angels in waiting; angels in waiting for me.  
I finished and everyone was crying, clapping, or both. My parents and brothers were crying the most since they knew what this song meant to me. Next up was Zach:  
So you're the girl (What Girl?),  
I heard the rumor (What rumor?),   
You've got the boys wrapped around your finger (Oh that one),  
Such a sweet heartbreaker (Not true),  
If you're the game I wanna be a player (Really?),  
Oh, you can do whatever you want,  
It's alright with me (Sweet),  
Why don't you break my heart?  
Make it hurt so bad (Nah),   
come on and give it your best, no more less, I insist, I want it just like that (Are you sure?),  
Why don't you break my heart (Don‘t wanna),   
It sounds good to me,  
Do it over again(NO), again(NO), again(NO),   
You're just what I need(Yeah right),   
Why don't you break my heart yeah? (How about NO?)  
break it. ooh yeah.(Fine if you insist)  
Stare me down (I guess), intimidate me(I will),  
baby please, you'll never break me(Wanna Bet?),  
bring it on, cause I can take it(I doubt you can),  
you're so cool, the way you play it (Aw thanks),  
Oh you can do whatever you like, it sounds good to me (Alright then you asked for it),  
Chorus again  
(I already did)  
Now time for an up beat song from little miss Eva.  
I like to bite my nails and play the air guitar  
I like to keep my suitcase packed 'cause I'm going far  
I think you're nice but I don't wanna waste my time  
I may seem crazy but don't worry, I'm just fine

All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride that takes you  
All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout

I like to go out walking in the pouring rain  
I want my rock and roll to make the windows shake  
I wait 'til 3 a.m. to call everyone I know  
I'm gonna bring the noise, I'm ready, here we go  
All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride that takes you  
All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout

It's my life and it's a riot  
Come on baby, you can't deny it  
Don't deny it

All the way up  
All the way down  
Holding my breath  
Letting it out  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
Baby

All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout  
I want it my way  
I do what I do  
I know what I like  
And maybe it's you  
That's right  
It's a temporary life  
It's a ride that takes you  
All the way up, all the way down  
Never look back  
It's time to breakout

It's time to breakout  
It's time to breakout  
Right now  
Again, the entire room burst out into applause. Then comes Grant with:  
Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holding' a fishing pole  
His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road  
He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"   
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl

Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road  
There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed  
Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl

Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishing'  
When he was eight years old  
After more applause by the original members, it was time for Bex and her song Don’t Forget:  
Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us  
Then came more applause. Now it was time for Jonas and The Galaxy Is Ours:  
Hiding out, all alone,  
Laughter in my fear.  
Only you, see right through,  
Make it look so clear.

A vibrate over,  
Rolling over,  
Blasting in to space,  
A blazing comet,  
With spots upon it,  
With a scary face.

Chorus:  
Wake me up, Shake me up, Race me to the stars,  
So much to know so far to go the galaxy is ours.  
The Galaxy is Ours my girl  
The Galaxy is Ours.  
You get the picture so now Liz and her country song:  
Boy you sure look good there standing' in the doorway in the sunset light  
Maybe I read you wrong thinking' you could be my Mr. Right  
I was putting' my heart and soul on the line  
Said you needed some time, just a little more time to make up your mind  
Well it's been long enough  
Time is up

Bye ,bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
I ain't never looking' back. And that's a fact.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm taking' it for a ride  
Bye ,bye, bye ,bye my baby, bye ,bye

Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before  
You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on highway 4  
Baby what did you expect me to do  
Just sit around and wait on you  
Well I'm through watching' you just skate around the truth  
And I know it sounds trite  
I've seen the light

Bye ,bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never looking' back, and that's a fact.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm taking' it for a ride  
Bye ,bye, bye ,bye my baby, bye ,bye

I'd lost the game I guess  
I did my best to win the part  
Now I'm leaving' here with what's left of my heart.   
Bye ,bye, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never lookin' back.   
You can count on that.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm taking' it for a ride  
Bye ,bye, bye ,bye my baby, bye ,bye

Bye ,bye  
Ooh baby  
Oh ,oh  
Bye ,bye, bye ,bye my baby, bye  
You ready for Macey. Ready or not here she goes:  
I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that is never played  
Will someone strum away?

[Chorus:]  
And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find you  
Feeling like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?

[Chorus:]  
And you ask yourself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains

No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me..

We are moving through the crowd...  
Ready for the last of the students in the group Greyson is now up with his version of God Love Her:  
Just a girl born in Dixie, washed in the blood  
And raised on the banks of the Mississippi mud  
She always had a thing about falling’ in love with a bad boy  
Yeah they could see it all coming’  
But her daddy never dreamed   
She’d grow up that fast, you know what I mean  
The way a girls gets when she turns seventeen, kinda crazy 

She’s a rebel child and a preacher’s daughter  
She was baptized in dirty water  
Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me  
They knew they couldn’t stop her  
She holds tight to me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir, you see  
God love her  
Oh, me and God love her

She kissed her mama good-bye  
Said, "I’ll be sure to phone ‘ya"  
She called her from a truck stop in Tucson, Arizona  
With amazing grace we made California alive  
And then my gypsy life started taking’ it's toll  
And the fast lane got empty and out of control  
And just like an angel she saved my soul from the devil

She’s a rebel child and a preacher’s daughter  
She was baptized in dirty water  
Her mama cried the first time they caught her with me  
They knew they couldn’t stop her  
She holds tight to me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir, you see  
God love her  
Oh, me and God love her

Now she holds tight to me and the Bible  
On the back seat of my motorcycle  
Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir, you see  
God love her  
Oh me and God love her  
God love her  
Me and God love her  
Now all of us students are done time for the verdict… we all made it in! We all take a seat but then when the adults walk in with the babies for us to be able to see them for a bit since they are signed up, they have to choose a song and audition. However, they are allowed to do a duet if they would like so naturally they choose their spouse except Landon since his girlfriend was not here. Since he was doing a solo he was the first up with WWW.Memory by Alan Jackson here he goes:  
I know you're leaving, I see the signs  
You're gonna walk out on this heart of mine  
You'll never call me, you'll never write  
You made your mind up, you're gone tonight  
If some rainy day you're all alone  
You feel like talking' you can log me on

At www.memory  
I'll be waiting' for you patiently  
If you feel the need, just click on me  
At www.memory

You won't even have to hold me or  
Look into my eyes  
You can tell me you love me  
Through your keyboard and wires  
No, you won't have to touch me or  
Even take my hand  
Just slide your little mouse around   
Until you see it land

At www.memory  
I'll be waiting' for you patiently  
If you feel the need, just click on me  
At www.memory

If you feel like love, just click on me  
At WWW.Memory  
Of course, he gets the same reaction we all did. Mom and dad did their song I Put Your Picture Away dad took Kid Rock‘s parts and mom took Sheryl Crow‘s and the mixed parts they both took:  
Living' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain’t seen the sun shine in 3 damn days  
Been fueling' up on cocaine and whisky  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried the day  
I can't look at you while I'm lying' next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying' next to her

I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they wont tell  
But their half hearted smiles tell me  
Something' just ain't right  
I been waiting' on you for a long time  
Fueling' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in 3 damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lying' next to him  
I saw ya yesterday with an old friend

It was the same ole same "how have you been"

Since you been gone my worlds been dark & grey

You reminded me of brighter days

I hoped you were coming' home to stay  
I was head of the church

I was off to drink you away

I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say, I love you come back home   
Finally, it was time for aunt Abby and Joe to perform Fire (Abby Joe Both):  
I'm riding' in your car  
Ya turn on the radio  
You're pulling' me close  
I just say no  
I say I don't like it  
But cha know I'm a liar  
'Cuz when we kiss  
Oooooh  
Fire  
Mmm, fire

Late at night  
Ooooh, you're taking me home  
You say you wanna stay (I wanna stay)  
I say I wanna be alone  
I say I don't love you  
But cha know I'm a liar  
'Cuz when we kiss  
Oooooh  
Fire  
Fire

You had a hold on me right from the start  
A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart  
My nerves all jumping, acting like a fool  
Your kisses they burn  
But my heart stays cool

Well, Romeo and Juliet  
Samson and Delilah  
Oh baby you can bet  
A love they couldn't deny  
My words they say split (Yeah)  
But my words may lie (may lie)  
'Cuz when we kiss  
Oooooh  
Fire  
Uh oh, Fire

You had a hold on me right from the start  
A grip so tight I couldn't tear it apart  
My nerves all jumping, acting like a fool  
Your kisses they burn  
But my heart stays cool  
Fire

Our kisses like fire  
Whoa oh, oh, fire  
Love what cha doing now  
Fire  
Touching me with fire  
Touching me, burning me  
Take me home  
Fire  
Whoa oh, oh, fire  
After they finished and came to sit down next to us Mr. Schue made the official announcement that the whole group made it including the adults.  
(JR. POV)  
There is definitely something going on here at McKinley why else, would there be nine new transfer students, three of which have kids, also five new employees 2 have kids, one is pregnant and the other two are her husband and son? I am going to make it my goal before nationals to find out about the group and why they are here. Getting each of our new members to open up will be hard but I am willing to try, but following them has already been proven even harder. The only one they ever really wanted to talk to today was Quinn. I wonder why that is?  
(Cammie POV)  
I noticed someone was following us to my mom’s office where we would have our meeting/lunch to discuss what we had observed during the first part of the day while we ate and would discuss what we would do next. I arrived last because of the tail I had felt. When I arrived with Morgan my mom asked, “What took you so long? We were starting to worry that you forgot about the meeting. It is your turn to share anything you think has been strange today.”  
I answered, “I think I was being tailed by that crazy ‘leader’ chick from glee club. I think she has noticed something is up, but I do not think she knows quite yet what is actually going on. She mentioned her suspicions to one of the blonde-haired people in the group and that the girl she was talking to that she looked a great deal like aunt Abby and Joe except for the fact that she has blonde hair not brown like them. She agreed and told the brunette chick that she actually knows aunt Abby because she is good friends with her ‘mom’. That is all I have gotten so far.”  
“Alright now for the afternoon rehearsal we need to find Quinn and get her to trust at least one of you. So whom should we send in? I’m thinking Eva since she is her half-sister and Quinn seems to open up easier and faster to females since she has only had ‘father’ as a male role model in her life. How about it Eva?” Abby inquired.  
“Sure I’ll do it. When would be the easiest time to talk to her do you think? I mean I hardly ever see her during the day only during rehearsals and in the halls for two seconds between classes.” Eva questioned.  
“Well how about when you see her in the hall ask her if you could talk to her for a minute before rehearsal because you would like to get to know her better.” I suggested.  
“Great idea. Thanks Cam. Looks like the bell is going to ring soon so we had better start getting ready for our next class. See you guys later, I see Quinn so I’m going to go talk to her before class.”, Eva said.  
(Eva POV)  
I then walked out and said, “Hey, Quinn wait up can I talk to you for a minute?”  
“Sure what’s up? You are one of the new kids, Eva right?” she questioned.  
“Yeah, I am. I just wanted to try to get to know you better. I don’t really have any friends from my normal school, I’m mainly here because the rest of my family is.”, I started.  
“Oh I see, yeah how about we go out to get a coffee or something after rehearsal or something. I am just curious how you know the new guidance counselor, she is a good friend of my mom’s and I saw you with her a few times today. The guy she’s with doesn’t look familiar to me and I’ve met almost every guy she has dated do you know him also?” she asked.  
“Actually, they are not dating, they are married. Abby is my step-mom, and the man with her is my dad. I did not even know until a few months ago. I would love to go for a coffee after rehearsal but, I would have to bring my daughter Erika with me or you could come over to the groups place and we could all hang out. We would all like to get to know you better.” I suggested.  
“Okay sounds like a plan. Wow, she never told me that she got married. Do they have any other kids? I’d love to meet Erika and the rest of the group and get to know them too, because I only know Abby.” Quinn added.   
“Great we will see you tomorrow after practice so we can finish unpacking our stuff since we just got here late last night so we just got our roommates and went to bed. Then this morning we got up, got ready, and came to school.” I explained.  
“Alright sounds good to me.,” she agreed.


	3. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group completes a Reflections Assignment

(Cammie POV)  
The rest of the day up until rehearsal went by so slow compared to the morning. It was now time for the afternoon rehearsal, and to get our assignment for the week since the auditions took place during the time he usually gave out the theme of the week.  
“This week’s assignment is Reflection, reflection of yourself and your life up until now. I know I just assigned it but does anyone have an example?” Mr. Schuester asked and Eva raised her hand.  
“I have one that I have been working on for a few months since my daughter Erika was born, it’s called She Didn’t Have Time by Terri Clark. This is how I felt after I saw her father have to be put back into a jail cell due to the way he treated me. I want to dedicate this to my baby girl. This is how it goes:  
He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
Like she had been some casual friend  
He said, “You’re better off without me  
I’m not what you need”  
Like her mama had said about him  
He started the car  
Pulled out of the drive  
Didn’t waste anytime looking back  
She watched him go  
Thinking even a stranger  
Would show more compassion than that  
She could have cried  
But she didn’t have time  
She had a baby to feed  
A pink blanket to find  
To rock their little one to sleep  
She could have laid in bed for hours  
Giving misery the power  
But she didn’t have time  
She got a sitter and she got a job  
‘Cause she had a promise to keep  
Her day was at a factory  
And evening survival  
And night was exhaustion and sleep  
Sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
And watching was all she could do  
Her friend said, “You gotta get out of the house  
And maybe you’ll meet someone new”  
She could have tried  
But she didn’t have time  
She had a 5 year old to feed  
She had ballet class  
Piano Lessons  
And T-ball little league  
She could have laid awake for hours  
Giving lonely nights the power  
But she didn’t have time  
Not time where would she find the  
Time to trust a man again  
Not time for that flat tire   
A crowded parking lot and then  
Not time but just have coffee with the man  
That got her tire fixed  
She was thinking  
Gosh, he’s handsome when he asked  
“Do you have kids?”  
She could’ve lied but she didn’t have time   
All she said was “She’s five”  
He said I saw the car-seat  
I love kids  
Does she have your eyes?  
And they sat and talked for hours  
Giving destiny its power  
She could’ve been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn’t have time  
She could have been afraid to fall in love that night  
But she didn’t have time  
Cammie can you bring Erika over so we can introduce her to everyone else.”  
Everyone applauded and I spoke up, “I have a song as well. I have been working on it for a couple of years and it kind of fits my life except the next to last verse officially anyways and the final verse up until about a year ago I thought I never would. This song is Crystal Shawanda’s You Can Let Go. I dedicate this to the three most important men in my life you know who you are. Here I go:  
Wind blowing on my face  
Sidewalk flying beneath  
My bike a five year-olds  
First taste of  
What freedom is really like?  
He was running right beside me  
His hand holding on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street  
You can let go now daddy  
You can let go oh I think  
I’m ready to do this on my own  
It’s still a little bit scary but  
I want you to know  
I’ll be okay now daddy  
You can let go  
I was standing at the alter   
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I’d been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked, “Who gives this woman”  
Daddy’s eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holding tightly to my arm  
Until I whispered in his ear  
You can let go now daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I’m ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know I’ll be okay now daddy  
You can let go  
It was killing me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew   
Wasting away to nothing  
In that hospital room  
You know he’s only hanging on for you  
That’s what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breaking  
As I crawled up in his bed  
And said  
You can let go now daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It’s gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I’ll be okay now daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go  
I hope they liked it.”  
Again, everyone applauded and everyone was crying except the people in my group. After the slightly annoying cry fest was over Mr. Schuester asked, “Does anyone else have a song for us? Anything at all, it doesn’t need to even match our theme of the week.” No one answered. “Alright then I guess I will let you have tonight, to come up with one and I will see you all tomorrow. Great job to the two of you that performed this afternoon. In addition, congratulations to all of our new members and welcome to New Directions. I hope we can all make great friends. Goodbye see you tomorrow.”  
We then left to unpack. By the time we started unpacking everything all five of the little ones were taking a nap, so it was easier to get stuff done. For dinner, we just ordered a couple of pizzas because no one that could actually cook wanted to, and my mom offered to but that did not happen. By the time everything was settled in, it was nearly time for us to get some sleep.  
~Time Skip~  
The next morning went by the same way only faster since we knew what was going on. At the glee club rehearsal, Solomon chose to do a song that originally had been recorded by a woman but it did fit his life after high school. He chose Crazy Ex-Girlfriend by Miranda Lambert with a few minor lyric changes. He dedicated it to Zach and Eva since he was singing it about their mother who is quite literally his crazy ex-girlfriend. Him doing this only made the rest of us including aunt Abby laugh, which in turn made the rest of the older members confused then I had to say, “It’s an inside thing with our group. Figure it out. If you think, you get it come over and tell one of us. We will tell you if you are correct.”  
Next performer was JR and she did one of the most annoying songs in the world. I swear the writers of this song were not in a right state of mind when they wrote it. She had chosen the song HumuHumuNukuApua’a from the second high school musical movie with help from Finn. What really pissed me off about this was she directed it at Zach. Apparently, she has led a crazy life so she went with a crazy song to represent that crazy life.  
Aunt Abby made the final performance of the free period meeting. She also did a Miranda Lambert song. Hers was Gun Powder and Lead. We in the group got why she had chosen the song but when anyone from New Directions asked her why she did it she said, “That my little friends is classified. Meaning you will never know.”  
~Time Skip~  
Soon it was afternoon rehearsal and the people scheduled to perform in order were Zach, Finn, Grant, Puck, Jonas, and Artie. Tomorrow afternoon would be all girls but he wanted today‘s to be all boys for some reason. Zach went first and did an amazing version of Billy Gilman’s little things. Finn did People Are Crazy. Grant Should’ve Been a Cowboy by Toby Keith. Puck, Kenny Cheseny‘s When The Sun Goes Down (as a duet with Landon). Jonas did also Billy Gilman, the song Southern Star. Finally, Artie performed a great version of Kenny Rodgers’ song I Can’t Unlove You.  
(Bex POV)  
After they all finished and we were given the days announcements we met up with Quinn in the lobby of the school. When we got there, her ‘mom’ was there to pick her up and bring her to our place. She also wanted to catch up with Abby. I recognized the woman standing there, I was curious to see if it was the person I thought it was so I asked, “Aunt Rose, is that you? We thought you were MIA or something because we haven’t heard from you in forever.”  
“Hey Bex, yes it is me and this is one of your cousins. She has an older sister that you still have not met yet. Her name is Jennifer.” She led me away from where Quinn was standing to tell me, “I have spoken to your parents recently they said you were at Gallagher. Do they know you are here? Or is this for Abby’s CovOps class?”  
“Well no they don’t know I’m here. However, yes it is for CovOps since I am one of the top four people in the class I got to come. Abby however, teaches Observations all levels. So the teacher I am here for mainly is Mr. Solomon, he is the one who has taken the position of CovOps teacher. He and Abby are married now; it’ll be a year in July.” I answered.  
“Okay, wow. I actually knew that but I could not make it to the wedding because I was finalizing my divorce. How long is this little test/mission?” she asked, “Because I would love for you to come to the house and meet Jennifer.”  
“Well, only until we complete the task so most likely next Sunday after Nationals we will be leaving, and Quinn is coming to our place so we can all get close to her. That is the mission, getting her to trust us. I would love to do that. How about Saturday if that‘s good for you?” I answered.  
“Saturday is perfect she is planning on coming home this weekend. I have Abby and Joe coming for dinner on Sunday. I will see you then. Bye, it is time for Abby and I to have a little catch up chat.”  
“Bye, see you Saturday.” I said as I was walking back over in the group’s direction.  
“Whoa hang on a second Bex, how do you know my mother?” Quinn asked.  
“Um…she is my aunt, which makes us cousins.” I answered truthfully (AN: to Quinn it was still the truth).  
“Great. You have to meet my older sister you would love her. She comes home all the time, when she isn’t on business trips that is (Yeah but I bet she is really on missions if I know my aunt Rose at all) she is awesome.”  
“I planned on going Saturday afternoon; your mom said she would be home then.”  
(Cammie POV)  
It looks like Bex and Quinn have also begun to forge a friendship already. Next, it was my turn but first I had a feeling someone was following us. When I turned around it was JR. I then said, “Hun, you are going to have to be sneakier than that if you want to spy on us. We know this game like the back of our own hands. We can tell when we are being followed. Zach and I are the best at losing people that are following us. So better luck next time. In addition, don‘t even try to flirt with Zach, because do you see this ring? Yeah it kind of means we are engaged and will be married in just three months, technically two and a half.”  
Next thing we know Quinn had just left and it was time to put Zaxter and Morgan to sleep. While we were putting them down Zach asked me how creepy I thought JR’s song choice was. He also asked if my fear of it and her was as big as his or bigger. I told him I could only possibly match his level of fear of her after that song. He then said, “I doubt that considering I was severely freaked out. I think you should find out her best/favorite song from Quinn and do it tomorrow just to annoy her. I know you are much better than she is. I also know you told her off earlier. I found that conversation funny.”  
“Actually Blackthorne Boy, I already had that planned out. (AN: She was referring to the song thing) I got the answer from Quinn right before she left. The song I will do tomorrow is Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects. Can I please flip her over the piano during my performance at tomorrow mornings meeting?” I begged.  
“Well you will have to ask the adults about that. If it were up to me I’d say go for it.,” he laughed.  
“What do you need permission for Cam? I guarantee you will get it that is unless it involves civilians and physical harm.” Landon asked from the doorway.  
“Actually she wouldn’t get harmed just flipped over a piano. She is trying to steal Zach from me. I know he would never go to her but still she needs to learn whom she is dealing with. I have a feeling she will just keep spying on us until we do something to make her stop. Flipping her would do that you know.” I stated.  
“Cameron Ann Morgan, we do not give you permission to flip a girl over a piano because she is flirting with Zach.” both of my parents said as they were walking by to go to bed. Within the next five minutes, the rest of us had followed suit.  
~Time Skip~  
During Spanish class I told Mr. Schuester that I had another song but it only reflected my feeling towards other people, he agreed to let me do it since it actually still had to do a little bit with the assignment. So I did, and as I got to the first chorus I noticed JR was giving me a death glare. After I had finished she still was giving me the glare. I returned it with the glare that only women in my family can give to get people to back off when they need to because we are pissed off.  
After I did the song Quinn performed the song a song called New Boyfriend by Anna Margret, her explanation for choosing it was all the boyfriends she has had made her question her choices she has made over the last couple of years. Then came Bex with the song Trying to Find Atlantis by Jamie O’Neal. And the final morning performance was made by New Directions member Brittney who did the song The Tide Is High by Atomatic Kitten.  
The afternoon songs were Liz with This One’s For the Girls, Macey with Tell Me Something I Don’t Know, my mom with her favorite song from when she had finally accepted that my dad had gone MIA it is called Single White Female and it goes a little like this:   
I know that every morning you go thumbing   
Through the personal want ads   
You grab the latest copy, a cup of coffee   
And settle in for a good laugh   
I've been trying to catch your eye but I'm so shy   
I'm hoping and praying that   
Today's edition is gonna catch your attention  
'Cause there's a 

Single white female   
Looking for that special lover   
To put it in a nutshell   
A one women man who doesn't want no other   
Oh, you never can tell   
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female   
Is looking for a man like you 

Yeah, I'm a little nervous I'm not sure if I shoulda put it in writing   
It might have been a little reckless, a little desperate   
But I think I did the right thing   
I couldn't go on living keep it hidden   
So I'm telling you everything   
It's my confession I hope you get the message   
There's a 

Single white female   
Looking for that special lover   
To put it in a nutshell   
A one women man who doesn't want no other   
Oh, you never can tell   
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female   
Is looking for a man like you 

It's my confession I hope you get the message 

Single white female   
Looking for that special lover   
To put it in a nutshell   
A one women man who doesn't want no other   
Oh, you never can tell   
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female   
Is looking for a man like you 

Looking for a man like you  
Looking for a man like you  
Then to add a little upbeat stuff to the afternoon we had Santana, one of the original members, performing Hilary Duff’s Little Voice. When she finished a few people had asked if the rest of the group had asked if they could do a group number that had to do with the assignment so they did an awesome version of Somebody from the movie Lemonade Mouth.


	4. Set Lists and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Set list for the competition is completed

It is now Thursday only a few more days before Quinn finds out the truth. Now it is time for an announcement. Mr. Schue said, “Well, normally we would have more assignment performances but, since we finished them up yesterday afternoon we must choose our song that is a reflection of the group over this past year. Does anyone have any suggestions we could add to the set list?”  
“I have a couple for group songs. They are: Everything Can Change, or Something To Believe In from the movie Spectacular!, along with Begging On Your Knees, Freak The Freak Out, and Make It Shine from the show Victorious that way you guys can show off our awesome dance moves.” suggested my mom.  
“Great idea Mrs. Morgan that is the first thing you have said other than the lyrics to a song. Does the rest of the group agree? If so I think we have our whole set list for Nationals!” Mr. Schue added.  
“Yeah, Nationals get ready for the Victoriously Spectacular New Directions. Because we have our set list,” everyone agreed in unison.  
“Sweet, during the afternoon rehearsal we will start learning the songs and any routines you guys can come up with. Now we have a few minutes maybe we could run through one of the new songs. Do any of you know any of them?” Mr. Schue asked.  
“Yeah our group knows them all. Back at our old school, we did them in a karaoke contest at the end of the year. In addition, when we went to Nationals for our private schools. The only ones that we do not completely know are Freak the Freak Out and Begging on Your Knees. Guys how about we show them our version of Make It Shine?” Liz answered.  
“Sure Liz, let’s do it.” we agreed. “It goes a bit like this:  
(1st verse)   
Here I am, once again   
Feeling lost but now and then   
I breath it in to let it go 

And you don't know   
where you are now   
Or what it will come to   
if only somebody could hear   
When you figure out how   
your lost in the moment   
you disappear 

(Chorus)   
You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action   
you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction   
Not a fantasy   
Just remember me   
when it turns our right   
'cause you know that if you live in your imagination   
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination   
In my victory   
Just remember me   
when i make it shine! 

(2nd verse)   
Reaching high   
feeling low   
I'm holding on but letting go 

I like to shine   
I'll shine for you 

And it's time to show the world how   
it's a little bit closer   
as long as I'm ready to go 

All we have is right now  
So how did you like it? We can remake it for more people to dance.”  
“That was awesome (Bell Rings) and there is the bell. I will see you all after school and we can begin working on the set list.”  
~Time Skip~  
“Okay everyone, time for us to start practicing for Nationals; they are next Friday so let’s begin.” Mr. Schue announced.  
“Which song are we going to work on first? I think we should do Something to Believe In. Follow us for the moves. Then we should work on Everything Can Change, then rework Make It Shine, then call it a day for today?” Greyson suggested.  
“Alright everyone take set of music so we can learn the song first, then we get to the moves. We should do this for each song. Let’s start!” Macey said very energetically.   
We then ran through each song twice for the reading the music then ran through each of the routines a few times. When they were set up to Finn level (which for our group means dropped very low), we called it a night then all went out for pizza.  
~Time Skip~  
Now it is Friday morning rehearsal, which we reviewed what we had gotten down the night before. We also made a plan on what to do during the afternoon rehearsal. I also kind of told JR off again because she said something about how I was crazy and she did not know why Zach would end up and stay with me. This kind of, sort of, maybe ended up in a small fight but Zach and Grant quickly broke that up.  
“Cam how far were you going to let the fight go? You of all people know why this would be bad. I bet she is on her way to talk to your mom about this right now.” Grant spoke up a minute after he had helped break up the fight.  
“Only until she stopped saying those things about me and Zach. I know she is going to my mom. I warned mom that if she opened her mouth one more time about Zach, and me I was going to attack. I just didn’t have a piano to flip her over or else I would have done that and made her land very hard on her back while I landed on my feet.” I replied.  
“Okay Gallagher Girl, time for us to go talk to your mom and get the punishment you knew would follow. Grant we will see you in class in a few minutes. Tell the teacher we had to go talk to Cam’s mom about something that could not wait.” Zach added.  
We walked over to my mom’s office where she was talking to JR. When she saw me she made the motion that I have come to know as the ‘Cameron Ann Morgan get your butt over here or else’ motion. Therefore, I quickly went into the office and sat down casually as if I was there for a free period update of the mission. She then asked JR to leave so we could have a little chat.  
“CAMERON ANN MORGAN WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU GO AND PICK A FIGHT WITH HER?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO JUST MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU HAD ONLY TAKEN A FEW SELF DEFENSE CLASSES?” she yelled, then sat down because she wasn’t feeling well.   
When I noticed all I could say was, “Calm down mom remember what aunt Kayla told us about our family and the blood pressure issue. I had warned both of you what would happen if she ran her mouth again. I only did basic moves, nothing too advanced so she probably believed you. So just calm down and breathe.”  
“You are right. Still why did you have to do it during school hours and on campus? Now I have to actually give you a punishment. Go to class with Zach while I decide. I will call you down after I figure it out.” she replied in a much calmer tone as she filled out a pass for Zach and me.  
“Okay see you in rehearsal unless you call me down before that. Bye.” I said as I was walking out the door with our pass that way Zach and I could make it to our next period without getting into any more trouble than I would already be in.  
It was the last period of the day when my mom called the classroom I was in so I could go and receive my punishment. When I got there my dad, Landon, and Solomon were there also. My mom broke the silence by saying, “Your punishment is that you have to take on all three of these guys each, one a day until you beat all three of them in a sparring match. Today after rehearsal, you will take on Landon, sometime tomorrow, you will take on Joe, and then Sunday you will take on your father. So on and so forth until you have defeated all three. Lucky for you this punishment only takes place while we are on the mission. Time for you to get back to class. We will see you in 15 minutes at rehearsal.”  
“Okay, looking forward to it. However, one question. How will we explain any injuries to anyone the next time we are here after a match and we are bruised?” I asked.  
“Well that will be left up to the person who has to explain their injuries. Get going to class. Goodbye.”  
~Time skip~  
Time for me to fight my big brother only ten minutes after a very intense rehearsal. I got changed and waited for him to begin, whom he did with a punch that would have hit me straight in the gut, however I was able to catch on so I blocked it. We kept fighting for another hour. When we were done I had come out victorious and un-bruised, and he had come out with two black eyes, a swollen and split lip, and most likely a concussion.  
“Dude how could you let our little sister do that to you yet she has no marks on her? And that only took an hour for her to do to you.” Greyson asked.  
“Thanks for the concern Greyson I’m fine aside from the black eyes, swollen and split lip, and concussion. She just is better than I am. In addition, I was somewhat distracted today. I decided that when we get back to Roseville, if she hasn’t been called on a mission I am going to propose to my girlfriend Christin.” Landon announced.  
“Wait one second. I have a niece named Christin. She is your age. Last time we spoke was about a week before your aunt Abby’s birthday last year. She had said she had a new boyfriend. Do you know anything about her family?” Solomon inquired.  
“Actually yes I do. Her dad is Dr. Steve, her mom died on a mission when she was three; she was also there, her three brothers also died on that same mission. She sometimes helps teach these idiots when she is not on a mission. Her dad changed his name after you, his brother, was arrested the first time after it coming out about him being a double agent and working with the Circle of Cavan.” Landon stated all in one breath.  
“Wow, okay I guess you do. She must really trust you she only ever opens up to her father and me about anything to do with the others. Just so, you know, if you hurt her you are a dead man. I don’t care that you are the son of my best friend or my wife’s nephew you will be dead do you understand me?”  
“Yes sir, I understand. I promise in front of both of our families and her students I will not hurt her in any way, shape, or form.” he said raising his right hand as if he was taking the oath in a court room.


	5. The Fight and Injury of Joe Solomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cammie fights and hurts Joe (big adult Joe)

After a full night sleep, I woke up to the smell of my dad’s famous French toast. I knew that Solomon would try to get me while I was on my way down to breakfast. As I suspected when I got to the top of the stairs he came up behind me but before I could register what I was doing, I flipped him over the railing at the top of the stairs and he landed straight on his back. Then when I reached the bottom of the stairs, he was still laying there in shock. Therefore, I went and started punching him since it was his day to be fought. He had ended up with only a black eye from the punches, and a gash in his head from the flip.  
When I got to the table for breakfast, I yawned and told my mom I was done the punishment for the day already and that he would most likely need stitches in his head because he had taken a nasty fall. I said all of this before he had even walked in the room. When he entered, he was rubbing his head and said, “What was that for Cam? I was not planning to do anything until later but I guess this can count. Abs, can you please come into the bathroom and help stitch me up?”  
“Sorry. I knew today was the day we had to fight, and I knew that since it was you I would have to be ready to fight at any time. I figured you would attack when I was not expecting it so when I heard you coming up behind me it clicked. I would never suspect being attacked on my way to get something to eat. Again I am SO SORRY!” I said somewhat guiltily.  
“It’s okay Cam, you always follow your instincts and that is one good advantage you have, your instincts most of the time are correct but not this time. Abby time to come stitch me up please?” he replied  
“Yeah I’ll be right there I just need one minute so that I can finish feeding Rachel Rose.,” aunt Abby answered.  
(Bex POV)  
Okay this is strange. Solomon just walked into the dining room asking Abby to go help stitch up his head. He was perfectly fine last night, and then he asked, “What was that for Cam?”  
I stared at her quizzically wondering why he had asked that then came her reply. Wow, she beat up Solomon for some random reason. I would have to ask her about that. Well anyway it is time for me to get ready and go to my Aunt Rose’s house so I could meet my cousin. Therefore, I left the house, and started walking, about a mile away I felt like someone was following me so I turned around and saw JR standing there. I asked her, “What are you doing here? Stop following the people in this group we all, already find you annoying and creepy.”  
“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to be following you I was just out for a quick jog I am on my way home. I find it interesting that you are the only one who has admitted that you are creeped out by me. I know at least one of the others is as well but they haven’t admitted it yet,” she stated.  
I was thinking sure I just saw you come out of a house that I passed about a minute ago and you think I would believe you are already on your way back. However, I only said, “Well then why did I just see you leave that house about a minute ago?”  
“Well, I stopped at a friend’s house to drop something off then I was going to jog the rest of the way home. How about you, where are you going?” she asked.  
“If you must know I’m on my way to my aunt’s house. I have not ever met my cousin, and since I am here, I may as well make the most of it. Just so you know I‘m pretty sure Cammie took it easy one you based on how you look today. You should see her older brother, the one that is the gym teacher at school. He looks twice as bad.” I said while looking at the damage on her face.  
~Time Skip~  
Meeting Jennifer was great; we had a lot in common. I was right aunt Rose had raised her up as a spy. She told me all she could about the missions she had been on. I told her all about my friends at Gallagher and why we were here. Of course, she had already known that. I told her about Abby and Solomon, Cammie and Zach, even Grant and me. It was amazing then she brought me back because it was dark and getting late so she did not want me to walk home alone, she then told me why she had come back this weekend. It was so if they needed her help at dinner tomorrow night she could try to help. When I got back everyone was heading to bed, apparently my day was not the only exciting one. I guess Cammie and Solomon had another sparring match and she had won again! I cannot really say I was surprised though.  
~Time Skip~  
(Cammie POV)  
The next day was my dad’s turn for me to fight. With my normal two opponents, I walked away without a scratch. However, with my dad I had a split lip, sprained ankle, and a couple of bruised ribs, meanwhile he was the one without a scratch. I still had won. I have a feeling that they went easy on me so that I did not need to be constantly fighting until we left, at least with my dad. Solomon never even knew I was gonna do anything until he felt himself fly through the air and land very hard on his back yesterday morning so I guess he needs to re-learn the always expect the unexpected lesson he taught during his second lesson at Gallagher.  
(Abby POV)  
Today is the day Joe, Rose, and I tell Quinn the truth about who she really is. I am so nervous. We planned on telling her using codes and seeing if she is good at figuring it out. I was left in trance thinking about the best codes to make easy at dinner. I thought it was be best if all three of us gave her our points about how we thought we did what was best for her, well, Rose and I at least, Joe would have to tell her he didn’t know but he would have been there if he had. In addition, we had to tell her the reason we were here, and that she would be safer if she came back with us and began to train.  
We arrived at Rose, and Quinn’s house at 6:55 and dinner began at 7:00 sharp. To my surprise Rose’s daughter Jennifer was still home, must be she was not needed for a mission. Normally she would only be home for a day at a time after she graduated Gallagher. We knocked on the door and she was the one that had answered, we told her we were there for dinner.


	6. Quinn Learns the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby, Joe and Rose tell Quinn the truth

“Hello Abby and Joe. Welcome to our home. Jennifer could you please get these two something to drink while we wait for our dinner to finish up. Quinn, it is almost time for dinner can you get down here. We also have a couple of my old friends here for moral support and they are part of the thing I have to tell you.”  
“Okay be right down.” Quinn answered, when she got to the living room and noticed our guests she asked me, “Mom… why are the new guidance counselor and one of the new gym teachers here exactly?”  
“Hey Quinn, how‘s it going?” Joe and Abby asked.  
“Hun we have something to tell you but we have no idea how. But Quinn, you look just like your mother, except with lighter hair.” I stated.  
"Mom, everyone says I look like you. Well except my natural hair color that is.” Quinn laughed. “So what do you have to tell me?”  
"And you sing like your mother too, glee club is lucky to have you." I added.  
"Mom, I didn't know you could sing." Quinn stated.  
"Oh I can't, but honey, your mother can.” I then turned to face Abby who was hiding her face in her hands as I said, “It was a great help in Russia. I would’ve died without her especially on our first mission.”  
This caused Quinn to say, “Mom, you are starting to scare me, what is going on?" and she started to cry.  
I then started; “The only way I know how to say this is short and to the point, here it goes. Quinn," I sighed "You're adopted, and", Sigh, "And, Abby..."  
"She is my birth mother.” Quinn breathed then an uncomfortable silence began. "So who's my dad then? Please don‘t tell me it was some creepy one night stand you had."   
“Guilty but in my defense for not being there I didn't know until about 4 hours before we got here last Sunday night! We never were a one-night stand. Those were always between times we were together. So how about next weekend we go back to Roseville after Nationals and you can start school where we teach and we can protect you from a psychopath who is trying to kill people I love. That includes you, Abby, your little brother and sister, and your older half brother and half sister." Joe stated causing Quinn to freak out.  
“Okay then. So how many of the new students and faculty members am I related to? Oh and how awkward will glee club rehearsals be this week?” she asked trying to lighten the mood.  
“Let me see, all of the new faculty members because, you’ve got me, your dad, my brother-in-law/your uncle Matt, cousin on my side Landon, who are all the new gym teachers, my sister Rachel who is filling in for your principle. As for students there is; your half brother Zach, half sister Eva, cousin on my side Greyson, cousin again on my side Cameron she is also your sister-in-law thanks to Zach. The babies section of the family your baby brother Joseph Matthew, your little sister Rachel Rose, who are back at the house with everyone else. Also you have your second cousins/niece and nephew Zachary Dexter aka Zaxter, and Morgan they are Zach and Cammie‘s kids, and your niece Erika who is your half sister Eva’s daughter.” Abby commented so that it was not awkward.  
“So why are the others what are their names…?” she thought for a minute before saying, “…Macey, Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Grant here for then? I also thought that Bex was my cousin.”  
“Well wherever Cam goes they go. Even though none of them are blood related, they all act like siblings, the girls do anyway. The boys are their boyfriends and your brother’s roommates at his school. The couples are Bex and Grant, Liz and Jonas, and last but not least your cousin Greyson and Macey.” Joe answered.  
“Well, until now we never had any contact with her family so mom probably told her the other day at the school she told her to tell you she was so that she would be at least telling you the truth about who your family was until they actually had the plan to tell you. That is also the main reason I came home this weekend, so that I could help explain the situation.” Jennifer added.  
“Wow, our family is messed up. How long ago did you find out everything about your kids dad? Can I call you dad? However, I have a couple of other questions. I need answered like; why have I had to dye my hair or wear a wig since I was three? In addition, what was with your saying: ‘It was a great help in Russia. I would have died without her especially on our first mission.’ Is our family like a family of spies or something? And the school you want me to come to do all of the others go there and is it a training school for spies?”  
“Actually, yes to all of the questions that are yes or no. You had to dye your hair and wear that wig because only your father, sister, and I knew you were adopted so we had to make it look like you were not adopted. I said that because that is how I met Abby a year and a half before I found out about you and her plan to have you adopted and I immediately wanted you for my own since I knew I could not have any other kids due to complications after Jennifer’s birth. I knew Abby too well to know she would not want to be completely closed off I told her no matter what she said I would make it an open adoption so you could get to know each other in case she decided she was ready to have you know the truth. Just so you know even Jen is a spy, the only one that wasn‘t was your dad that I kicked out.” I answered.  
“Yeah, those little business trips I went on for months at a time were actually missions. That school I went to for high school was the training school you will be starting. The headmistress is awesome, and your aunt Rachel.” Jennifer added again.  
(JR POV)  
Little did everyone know that I was hiding behind a bush under Rose’s dining room window. Moreover, I had heard the entire conversation they had, had over dinner. I plan to expose everyone for the fakes they really are first thing in tomorrow mornings meeting for glee club. Tomorrow will be amazing! Cammie and her group are going down.  
~Time Skip~  
I was the last one to walk into the morning rehearsal on Monday so I just stayed at the front of the room saying that I had a few announcements, while glaring at all of the new members. I was beginning to expose each of them one-by-one by saying, “Okay so all of us older members of the group think we know our new members right? You are all wrong except for maybe Quinn and me. Did you know that they all attend a boarding school for their gender to become the best spies of our generation? Alternatively, that Cammie tends to get into many fights. Why else would she look the way she does today, same with two of the three new gym teachers, and myself? How about the fact that Quinn is really the daughter of our favorite set of new faculty members, Mr. and Mrs. Solomon? Why not add the fact that at least half of these people are somehow related and/or have kids at such a young age? What do you people have to say for yourselves? Oh and by the way, Cam I found a double meaning to something you said the other day. The thing you said about knowing the ‘spying’ game like the back of your hand is because you are in training to be a spy.”  
“Okay first off yes Quinn is mine and Abby’s daughter and Cammie likes to get in fights. However, those fights are part of her self-defense classes, we at Gallagher require each student to take and practice for the classes. She did not fight any of us only her friends, we fight each other and sometimes end up hurting each other. As for you, you are not that good at fighting our computer tech people could most likely even win against you. However it isn‘t a spy school. It is a school for advanced minds from grades 7-12. Whom do you people believe? One of the teachers at Gallagher or someone who knows nothing about the school? She is also someone you guys think is crazy anyway so that should make the choice easier.” the teacher that had visible stitches, and black eye said.  
“The teacher sounds good so that’s our answer. Did we get it right?” Brittney answered after a group huddle from the seasoned members of New Directions.  
“Yes, Brittney you did! Good job!” the pregnant replacement for Figgins answered. “Now Joe, don’t go telling them anything else even if they ask. It goes to you Abby, Landon, Matt, and kids. Now how about you start reviewing what we did at Friday afternoon’s rehearsal. Cammie you just do the vocals because you should not be on your ankle after last night. Everyone else get into position for the first song.”  
“Okay. Fine do not believe me see if I care. They are all liars, Quinn back me up you found out the entire truth last night. I am not staying here with a bunch of liars let me know when they are gone and I will come back to the group. Until then this is goodbye.” I said but stayed to hear Quinn’s answer.  
“Rachel (AN: Only the Gallagher people call her JR since there are already 2 people named Rachel in their group) is right, I did find out the truth last night. However, how would you know that though? I found out who my real family is and why I had to wear this since I was four. (She removes her wig) So now, you people can know what I actually look like. Also they are not lying all of us in my family have very high IQ’s and have had to tone down our level of learning while we were here so we didn’t have everyone thinking we are weird. My aunt Rachel is right let’s get to work and discuss this Friday night after our victory at Nationals.” Quinn answered.  
“I kinda was hiding in the bush under your dining room window which was open.” I answered.  
(Cammie POV)  
“Wow, we were never even able to tell you were wearing a wig.” Finn pointed out.  
“That was the point Finn. I also dyed it a few times. I never knew why I had to until last night though. Friday is my last day at McKinley. I am leaving with these guys on Sunday morning and am going to start school where my parents actually teach on Monday.” Quinn pointed out.  
“We discussed this because we wanted to at least let you have one competition as a team with our students. We just need to find a new vocalist for the songs, since the crazy one left us a bit short handed. We will let the entire team vote. For each song if the person chosen does not want to do the song the person with the second highest number of votes gets it. Everyone take five ballots and write the name of the person you want to be the lead vocalist, and which song it is for, only one name per song. We will make the announcement at the afternoon rehearsal because I will count these with my sister between now and then. Let’s get to work,” aunt Abby announced.  
~Time Skip~  
We all met outside the door after school so we could talk about the scene JR made this morning. When Landon saw us, all in the hallway talking, he turned on the controlling older brother setting and told everyone to enter the room or the choir room monster would come and eat us for not feeding him his music. We all went in but not without calling him a moron. Less than a minute later the rest of the adults had entered the room while we were still discussing JR’s craziness level.  
“Okay so the results are in. Finn why do not you go and give us the drum rolls when we announce the song then when we pause you hit it. How about we go in performance order? Mrs. Solomon (AN: Only the Gallagher group can call Abby her name) can I please have the results for Make It Shine, the vocalist is…Bex Baxter. Next up Everything Can Change, the female vocalist will be…Quinn Fabre; along side, she for the male vocal stays the same with Sam Evans. Third, sing Freak the Freak Out is…Macey McHenry. You ready to believe in Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman for Something to Believe In? Hey Cammie I hope you don’t have to end up Begging On Your Knees when it comes to get done with sparring against Ms. Baxter over there.” Mr. Schue announced.  
“Does everyone agree to do the songs you were chosen to do?” Solomon asked.  
“Yup” we all said in unison, even the pop of the P was in unison.  
“Good. Let’s get it all down so we dominate on Friday night.” Mr. Schue and all of the adults said in agreement.


	7. Nationals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group competes in Nationals

(Quinn POV)  
The rest of the week passed by very quickly, I cannot believe it is Friday. We just have the two rehearsals today then it is time for us to win Nationals on our turf. Afterwards no matter what the outcome we are then going to go as a team to Breadsticks and have a celebration/goodbye party. I have been working on a song with my cousins Landon and Greyson since I found out the truth Sunday night, but we did not start the song until Monday night. However, enough about the song, for now, until I perform it tomorrow night after we dominate at Nationals. For the rehearsals today, we are just tying up loose ends.  
~Time Skip~  
It is show time. Luckily, we have the hometown advantage. Better start listening since Mr. Schue is about to give us the pre-show pep talk. We are the last group to perform. So here we go. First up on our set list Make It Shine originally done by the Cast of Victorious, but done by our group being led by Bex Baxter.  
(First verse)   
Here I am, once again   
Feeling lost but now and then   
I breath it in to let it go 

And you don't know   
where you are now   
Or what it will come to   
if only somebody could hear   
When you figure out how   
your lost in the moment   
you disappear   
(Chorus)   
You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action   
you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction   
Not a fantasy   
Just remember me   
when it turns our right   
'cause you know that if you live in your imagination   
tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination   
In my victory   
Just remember me   
when i make it shine!   
(Second verse)   
Reaching high   
feeling low   
I'm holding on but letting go 

I like to shine   
I'll shine for you 

And it's time to show the world how   
it's a little bit closer   
as long as I'm ready to go 

All we have is right now  
Next upon the list is my duet with Sam (Fonts: Sam, Quinn, Both, Group) Everything Can Change.  
Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do

there’s no easy way to figure out  
What everything we plan   
gets turned around

Nothing accidental   
gotta doubt to a ‘t’  
so why do the things never end the way you think they're gonna be

If all is for sure  
is that no one knows it  
don’t be to quick to decide  
Chorus:  
cause everything can change  
when you least expect it  
can’t stop but you cant control   
gotta learn how to just let go  
everything can change   
no you cant prefect it  
some things you cant explain  
(instruments)  
Guy: Yeah  
Girl: o…o… o  
Guy: do, do, do, do, do, do  
Girl: o.. HO o

there’s no easy way to plan ahead  
cant wait to get there  
but we end up here instead  
anything can happen usually does  
some things turn out much better  
the way it is with us  
CHORUS  
(instrument break)  
EVERYTHING CAN CHANGE  
WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT  
cant stop but you cant control   
gotta learn how to just let go  
everything can change  
no you cant prefect it

everything can change  
(everything can change)  
can’t stop but you cant control  
gotta learn how to just let go  
everything can change  
(everything can change)  
some things you cant explain  
Everything can change........  
We have our middle song as Macey McHenry and Freak the Freak Out.   
Are you listening, hear me talk hear me sing  
Open up the door, is it less is it more  
When you tell me to beware, are you here are you there?  
Is it something I should know, easy come easy go

Out of your head, don't hear a word I said  
I can't communicate when you wait, don't we're relate  
I try to talk to you, but you never even knew  
So what's it gonna be, tell me, can you hear me?  
Chorus:   
I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen   
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen.   
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (Hey!)  
Whoa, (4x)  
Patience running' thin running' thin come again  
Tell me what I get opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real, If it breaks, does it heal?   
Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here

Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me? Gotta know gotta know  
What am I gonna do, 'cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be, tell me can you hear me?  
Chorus:   
I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen   
I'm so sick of it so I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen.   
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)  
Whoa (8x)  
Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go  
(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name  
But it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the Freak Out (hey!)   
Whoa (8x)  
I scream your name, but you never listen  
No, you never listen!  
But you never listen...  
Next up Santana and Puck with Something To Believe In (Puck, Santana, Both, Group);  
I used to see the world as cold, so cold  
I always felt so all alone, oh  
How did you know you'd find me here? Yeah  
How did you ever see behind my tears? Yeah

I never realized how anyone could make everything so right  
I was so sad, you brought me back, oh

You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through  
The love you give, it all comes back to you  
You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me  
And here with you is where I'm meant to be

I don't have to imagine anymore, no, oh  
All the time it was you I was waiting for, oh  
And here we are together side by side, yeah  
And nothing seems impossible tonight, oh yeah

You look inside my heart and seem to get me from the start  
And we've got the chance, the chance to make this last

You give me something to believe in after all that we've been through  
The love you give, it all comes back to you  
You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me  
And here with you is where I'm meant to be

Lift us up so high above, higher than high  
Now we realize, feeling so alive

All it takes is love to find us, guide us all  
The way that's the one thing you can trust  
All we need is love to reach out, show out  
We belong here together

You give me something to believe in after all that we've been through  
The love you give, it all comes back to you, comes back to you,  
You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me  
And here with you is where I'm meant to be, oh yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Finally, we finish up with Cammie and Begging On Your Knees;  
You had it all  
The day you told me  
Told me you want me  
I had it all  
But let you fool me  
Fool me completely  
I was so stupid  
To give you all my attention  
Cause the way you played me  
Exposed your true intention  
Chorus:  
One day I’ll have you begging on your knees for me  
One day I’ll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
And mess with her  
So I’ll make sure you get what you deserve  
One day you’ll be begging on your knees for me

So watch your back  
Cause you don’t know where or when I could get you

I set the trap and when I am done  
You will know what I have been through  
Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now  
I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out

One day I’ll have you begging on your knees for me  
One day I’ll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
And mess with her  
So I’ll make sure you get what you deserve  
One day you'll be begging on your knees for me

I know I’m being bitter  
But I'm gonna drive you under  
Cause you just don't, don't,  
Don’t deserve a happy ever after  
Cause of what you did to me  
After you told me  
You never felt that way  
And it’s only just a game

You had it all

One day I’ll have you begging on your knees for me  
One day I’ll have you crawling like a centipede  
You mess with me  
And mess with her  
So I’ll make sure you get what you deserve  
One day you'll begging on your knees for me  
When we finished the judges went and tallied up the scores and discussed who they thought did the best. We did amazing as you could probably guess. While awaiting the results we spent the time talking about the things we liked with the changes made in the group over the past year. Before we knew it, the time had come to learn our fate.  
The judges asked us all to go up to the stage and get in placement for the announcement. In third place: Avalon High Knights from Portland, Oregon. In second, place Roseville High Bears from Roseville, Virginia (the public school in my new hometown). Moreover, that leaves first place to go to us, the McKinley High New Directions from Lima, Ohio. We all started going crazy, I mean we WON the NATIONAL competition for crying out loud. I guess that it will mainly be a celebration party. Now maybe the people I am leaving behind will finally stop getting slushies to the face everyday.  
~Time Skip~  
Now the party at Breadsticks is in full swing. I decided I would make my announcement. “Okay everybody, I have a song I have been working on that I would like to premier tonight. There is some inside things with the people who are really my family so I hope they can catch it. I wrote this the day after I found out the truth. Sorry if it is horrible. I have a little help from my cousins, Landon and Greyson, who actually act more like my brothers than anything. I wanted to thank them for their help with this before I forgot. We will be performing in five minutes, that way the boys can get set up.”  
Five minutes later, I heard the opening chord. I began to sing:  
“If you don't like me for me  
then what do you like  
I won't change for you  
but I want you to know  
that I still care  
My life is like a game  
of Truth or Dare  
Created by my friends  
To mess with my mind  
My life is a game

I know you’re not the kind  
to judge a person by their look  
Now thanks to you  
I look beneath the surface

Dad I don't know why  
When you see me you cry  
Mom how could you lie  
It didn't help me

Your lives are like a game  
Of Do or Spy  
You know how to live a lie  
It's how you survive

I don’t wanna play  
This game  
I can’t keep this up  
How can you not say  
The things that mean so much

Our lives are like a game  
We have to bluff and lie  
I know you're spies  
But I've had enough for one lifetime

I don't wanna live this way  
Yeah I know it will keep me safe  
But I said I won't change  
Hey it could change

I'm Sorry  
if this hurts  
But I think  
it's what's best  
For my life, my sanity

After a while I might  
change my mind  
But for now let's  
let the issue rest

I also want to say  
that no matter what  
I love the two of you  
even though we just met”  
After Landon and Greyson finished playing, everyone cheered. I noticed as my parents’ masks fell. To my surprise when I looked over at them, they were crying.  
Both of my mothers (Rose and Abby) came up to me and apologized for everything. I had already forgiven them because I knew they only did what they thought was best for me. Then before I knew it I was surrounded by, not just my group but also, almost everyone in the restaurant. They all told me how great they thought the song was even in the beginning stages. Then it was time for us to all go home because we would be leaving early the next morning that way we could get back to the school at a reasonable time.


	8. Would You Rather Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was bored at school when I wrote this so it most likely sucks. When I am bored sometimes I imagine characters playing would you rather

Chapter 8 (Would You Rather Anyone?)  
Now we are on the plane back to Virginia. I was bored so I decided that everyone should play a game to make it go by faster. So an hour into the flight I let my thoughts be known by saying, “Okay I‘m bored. We should play a game; I think instead of our usual Truth or Dare, we should play Would You Rather. The rules are I ask the first question then whoever has to answer asks the next question until we end up asking the next one. I will ask…Zach would you rather; let your mom get a hold of me and the twins or let my dad blow you up?”  
“No thinking needed. I would let your dad blow me up 50 times before I would let my mom hurt anyone I love especially you. Now I will ask…Abby. Would you rather have stayed with Townsend or have had a relationship with Mr. Morgan while he was deep undercover and you had absolutely no idea who he was? Sorry dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, but I love messing with her so don’t try to kill any of them please.” Zach asked. Aunt Abby had a look on her face like she was going to kill her stepson since he was being a jerk-face.  
“Well since I had chosen Gun Powder and Lead based on my relationship with Edward I’d choose the second option. Sorry Rach and Joe. Do not kill me because it was just for a game. My turn to ask so…Eva you are up. Would you rather give custody of Erika to Dillan or fail at being an agent?” Abby asked her stepdaughter.  
“Fail at being an agent. Dillan is never even allowed to even come within 1,000 yards of us and legally get away with it. Therefore, I will ask…Dad. Would you rather have stayed with my mom or never see Zach, Quinn, Abby, the twins, and I again?” Eva answered.  
After like 5 minutes, Solomon finally gave an answer, “Stay with your mother. Sorry Abs and kids but it would absolutely KILL me to never see you again. Now,…Rebecca you get to be the next victim. Would you rather have your father interrogate and torture Grant while you watched and couldn’t do anything about it or be forced to watch a years worth of Days of Our Lives?”  
“Sorry Granty, but soap operas and I have a horrible relationship and I think watching my dad interrogate you would be funny. Therefore, I choose that one. Now for my victim…Mr. Morgan. Would you rather be captured by Cassandra again and never be found or have me throw you out the window of the plane?” Bex answered.  
My dad’s answer was, “Have you throw me out of the window of the plane. Why must you have Abe’s genes to be the violent one? (he mumbled under his breath.) Any way…(looks around evilly) Mr. Newman would you rather spar against Bex’s dad after she tells him she is pregnant or against Cammie after Zach does something to piss her off?”  
“Spar with Mr. Baxter definitely. Cammie scares me even when no one pisses her off. Mrs. Morgan would you rather remember something and begin to burst out laughing uncontrollably as Director Jamison (AN: That is what I chose for the name of the CIA Director. His full name is James Jamison) walks by and he looks at you as if you belong in a mental institution or sit through two operas back to back?” Grant inquired.  
“Well Mr. Newman, I would choose the second for a few reasons. 1) I actually like the opera. 2) I have done that before. And 3) Director Jamison has already told me to my face with words that he thinks sometimes I actually do belong in a mental institution…” This caused everyone to laugh then she continued with, “Macey would you rather break up with Greyson and be with Preston and have to kiss him like you do Greyson or kiss a baby?”  
“Kiss a baby…unless it is ugly and/or dressed disastrously. No doubt about it. I love Greyson too much, and I hate Preston with a passion. So that leaves us out of my choices for adults to do so I will choose to give…Greyson the next question. Would you rather have Cammie be dating Josh instead of Zach now or have Josh beat you in a fight?” Macey shuddered and asked my brother.  
“No fair why do both of my questions have to deal with that jerk-face? But if I had to choose, I would choose to let him beat me in a fight. Jonas you are up. Would you rather have all of your lab equipment or your laptop taken away from you?” Greyson asked evilly.  
“Lab equipment. If I had my laptop taken away, when we are apart, I wouldn’t be able to see Liz and talk to her. If that happened, I would be so upset. Landon, would you rather face Solomon and tell him Christin is pregnant if it happens before you two are married or face Zach in a no rules sparring match?” Jonas asked.  
“Simple, face Zach. Sorry uncle Joe but something tells me even after we are married and we tell you or Dr. Steve (Christin’s father) that she is pregnant that I would most likely end up in the hospital. So Liz I got a question for you. Would you rather Jonas never speak to you again or lose all the people you care about at one time?” Landon answered.  
“First things first. Landon for that question the answer is to have Jonas never speak to me again. But all I have to say now is GO DIE IN A FLIPPING HOLE!” Liz answered. A moment later, after she calmed down she asked Quinn the next set of questions. “Quinn would you rather not have broken up with Finn when you agreed to come back with us or never have known the Fabre family?”  
“I would choose to not have stayed with Finn because although they lied to me about so much the Fabre family accepted me for me when I needed them too all of my life.” Quinn answered.  
“We will be landing in 15 minutes according to the pilot so last question” my dad said after Quinn finished her answer.  
“Alright let’s finish this off with the only one of us not asked a question yet. So Cammie would you rather have Zaxter and Morgan taken away from you and my brother or compromise the secrets of Gallagher and Blackthorne?” she asked.  
“I would rather give up the secrets of Gallagher and Blackthorne. Sorry mom I know it isn’t what you want to hear but Zaxter and Morgan mean too much to me to have them taken away from me. I know you all would feel the same way.” I answered just as we were about to land.


	10. Waking Up Soaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe retaliates after Cammie beats him in the fight

That night we arrived, back at Gallagher at 11:51pm. At this point I asked Zach to help me put the kids to bed afterwards he stayed with Bex, Liz, Macey and I since he did not have the energy to make it back to Blackthorne. I went to immediately to sleep. Meanwhile my brothers and Solomon began to plot the next mornings prank. (I was told this after the fact.)  
(Solomon POV)  
I know it is not good to hold a grudge but I did NOTHING to deserve Cammie flipping me over a RAILING back when we were in Ohio. But I have come up with the perfect plan that with the cooperation of her 2 brothers, roommates, and my son I can pull it off without a hitch. Let’s see how she likes it.  
The plan is for Landon, Greyson and I to arrive and flip Cammie’s mattress, while she was still on it, so that went out the window (her bed is literally place near a window so it is much easier than it sounds) where she would land on another mattress on the ground where Zach, Bex, Macey, and Liz would be watching to make sure she lands on it, all after I did not want her to get hurt. The only reason we would get called in would be because I have to wake her up since she hates to get up in the morning.  
(Cammie POV)  
Suddenly the next morning I wake up to feel like I am flying through the air. I opened my eyes and sure enough, I was in the air falling. I landed only 21 seconds later on another mattress on the ground where when I looked up and saw my friends and Zach looking at me. I then looked up at the window and saw Solomon and my brothers looking out at the ground. After a few seconds Joe said, "That is what you get for flipping me over a railing". So naturally I just flipped them all off. While this entire scene is happening, a lot of cars are driving by something that none of us had noticed. When we just went back inside and saw my mom pacing the foyer gritting her teeth.  
“Every one of you in my office NOW!!! We need to talk about this rationally.” so we all followed orders.  
“Mom, calm down think about the condition our family has when we are pregnant just breathe, sit down and speak calmly so you don’t pass out on us.” Greyson pointed out.  
"Ok, this is fine, we can sort this. I'll just call Agent Kiriakis and get her to deal with this and I'll just sit down and watch my blood pressure while I take all of this in and tell you two that you're grounded and Joe that you should act more mature and not hold a grudge, yeah, that's, that's exactly what I'll do. But on the first school day back after the mission, seriously boys, we're supposed to be helping Quinn settle in not teach her to throw her cousin out of the window." My mom exclaimed. I then heard the boys mutter an apology and leave. The girls started laughing, “You girls are not off the hook for letting them do it and neither are you Zach. Why must you be so crazy at times?” mom pointed out.  
“Do you have anything you want me to help with? I will help with all I can.” I said.  
“Thanks Cammie. Can you please just get everyone out of here so that I can cool off before I have to go out and make the morning announcements at breakfast?”  
“Sure. Come on idiots you heard her out. If you want I can just make the announcements this morning. I can just make breakfast speak English, lunch Spanish and dinner French to make it easy on everyone. So just take your time and relax.”  
“Great that sounds good. If any of the teachers ask where I am just tell them I decided to go back and lay down because I woke up with a headache. However my classes will go on as normal because it is starting to feel better.”  
“Okay will do.”  
“Thanks kiddo.”  
“Not a problem. Goodbye.”  
“Goodbye.”  
With that I left the office and made my way to the Grand Hall and took my mom’s place at the podium where I just got everyone looking at me funny. I then started off by saying, “Hello everybody. As you can see my mother isn’t here to talk so she told me to do it. I know you are all going to ask where she is, so I will just tell you she woke up from a night of nightmares with a huge headache. Don’t worry she is doing better now it is only a small one so she said her classes will proceed as normal. Today’s languages will be the following; English for breakfast, Spanish at lunch and French at dinner. This is everyone’s only warning give my mom a break today she has had it rough the past few days. Also we have a new student if you would stand up Quinn and be recognized. We will need for someone to help give her a tour for the day to get to her classes. She is starting off right now at a 7th grade level. That is all thank you.”  
“Hey Cam I was just curious as to if the rumors of you, your roommates, your brothers, Zach and Mr. Solomon got in trouble for something this morning were true. Are they?” Tina asked too peppy for a Monday morning.  
“No Tina, they are not. I have no idea where your ‘sources’ get their info but that set is incorrect. Time to eat then get to class. My mom will be down there waiting for us. Bye.” I said.  
“Bye Cammie.” she replied then mumbled something about how if she had it her way I would never be happy with Zach. I think she is getting too much pleasure out of trying to tick us off with each other. But time for my classes to start and since I doubt you have high enough clearance to hear what goes on in these senior classes I will leave you and tell you more after I finish the homework assignments for tonight.  
Chapter 10 (Tutoring Quinn)  
I am finally back to do one of the things that I love to do, write about my adventures here at Gallagher. The next few days did not have anything interesting happen. The days passed by all too quickly leading up to that all too strange family dinner. The following Sunday, after we returned from Ohio, was the most interesting one that I have been included in since the day back last June when Zach found out Solomon was his father.  
Before I get too far ahead of my self let’s just look at the day as a whole. It started at breakfast when the doors to the Grand Hall swung open during breakfast to reveal a woman who none of us girls had seen before but it was obvious the guys knew her from somewhere. She walked down the hall and sat down next to Landon with Solomon giving them both a look of annoyance. This could only mean one thing; the woman that walked in was none other than Christin Solomon herself. After we finished breakfast Zach, Eva, the group and I got the kids ready for a day to chill in the P&E Barn where we would all train and get Quinn caught up in at least one of her classes really soon. She already had the etiquette part of C&A down she just had to get the deadly uses of kitchen utensils down. (That will come with time and practice.)  
After an hour I was aware of the fact that we were no longer alone so I made the secret motion to tell Zach and Eva to get the kids out of the barn. When I turned around after giving the signal someone came walking out from the shadows. As she walked out Zach put Morgan back down while saying, “Hey Eva it is okay to put them back down it’s just Christin being a dummy. Long time no see. Have you actually been transferred back to Blackthorne officially? Come meet everybody.”  
“Yes Zach it has been a while, and yes I am officially at Blackthorne. Alright though I think I know who is who here but let’s do the formal introductions.” Christin answered.  
“Okay, from left to right are Bex, Macey, Liz, my twin sister Eva, Eva’s daughter Erika, my little half sister Quinn, my little boy Zaxter, my precious girl Morgan last but not least my amazing girl Cammie. Everyone this is my cousin Christin.” Zach explained.  
“Zach I think you got my intro wrong I’m not your cousin. I’m not even related to you.” Christin said confused.  
“No Christin he is right our dad is your uncle Joe. We are cousins because our dads are brothers. I do find being related to Dr. Steve a bit disturbing. We all know about you and Landon. We know he has been threatened so you are now getting the same warnings he has gotten. You hurt him and you will pay. Trust me you don’t want to deal with Cammie when she is ticked off.” Eva said.  
“Okay I get the threat part. But I only have one uncle and he only has two kids that are about 3 months old. Are you trying to tell me he had more kids he never even knew about?” Christin asked.  
“Yes Christin that is exactly what they are saying. It is true by the way I didn’t know my oldest 3 kids until they were in their teens. Before I forget Cammie your mom wants to see you and Zach in her office once you get cleaned up. Leave the shorties with grandpa Joe and go get ready.” Solomon said as he walked into the barn.  
“Okay time to go do that then. Thanks dad we will pick them up after the meeting. McHenry can you keep working with Quinn?” Zach asked.  
“Sure but we also have other classes to work on so why don’t we move on to foreign languages for now. Sound good to you Quinn?” Macey inquired.  
“Yup. Sounds good to me.” Quinn answered.  
“Alright” I said, “We will see you all in a couple of hours. Let’s hope it is for something about Zach’s mom and her no longer being a psychopathic whack-job.”  
“Sorry Gallagher Girl but I don’t think that’s the case although I do admit I would like that let’s go shower and find out.” Zach replied.


	11. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults minus Rachel and Abby go on a mission to save Abby and her twins

After 20 minutes we were both showered and changed we made our way to the office to face what ever my mom needed to tell us. I knocked and saw my mom look like she had been crying. I looked at my dad who was the first to speak saying, “Rach go cool off a bit and I will explain for these two what is going on.”  
“Okay, sounds like a good idea. While I am in there I think I will call Kayla or one of my friends that share the name of Emma and catch up for a while.” my mom replied.  
After she went in to lay down my dad continued by saying, “As I’m sure both of you already noticed something major is going on. You probably think it has something to do with Zach’s mom, that is actually correct. This morning Abby took little Rachel and little Joe into town with her while she ran some errands. Sometime when they were in town they got captured and not long afterwards Cassandra called to give us the opportunity to stop going after her before she did something to Abby or the kids. We just thought you should know the situation. Also Joe, Steve, Landon, Greyson, Christin and I are going to bring them home. We need you two and your group to take care of your mom and the schools while we are gone. Will you do that for me?”  
“Not a problem dad. Just promise me you will all come home safely.” I pleaded.  
“I promise. All 9 of us will be home soon and safe.” my dad agreed.  
(Rachel POV)  
I went into my room, grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number of one of my closest friends. Over the years we had lost touch after we graduated. When she picked up all I heard before I started to cry like a baby was, “Hello this is Emma Mosby. Who is this and how can I help you?”  
“So little Tutwiler is married now? Why was your bestest friend Rachel not invited or even informed of this? You would think you would recognize your own former roommate’s sobbing. You definitely have heard it often enough.” I said laughing between sobs.  
“Rachel? Rachel Morgan? And yes I am married. No one except a few of our students knew because we eloped at sea during the winter break this year.” she responded with a hint of surprise in her voice.  
“Yeah it’s me. Congratulations to you and your husband. You will never guess what has happened since we lost contact.”  
“I guess I could try to since I still have my super spy smarts on me. Plus I still have had contact with some of our other friends. I know 8 years ago when your daughter was 10 your husband and two sons had been captured by Cassandra Goode, Abby gave up a daughter for adoption and still had contact with her and revealed the fact she is the girl’s mother only 2 weeks ago. Also Abby and Joe Solomon are married with three kids, the girl she had given up, and a set of twins, and Joe had no idea but Cassandra had also had a set of twins that none of the 3 of them knew the other 2 until a year ago when all of your men returned.”  
“Okay I guess you do know some of what’s going on. Did you know my daughter Cammie and Joe and Cassandra’s son Zach are together and have twins? Oh and I’m pregnant again and due the day of the Gallagher and Blackthorne graduation and the day Zach and Cammie are officially set to get married.”  
“Wow good for everyone. We are docking for spring break in a couple of weeks so I would love to fly out and see you, Abby, Kayla and the other Emma of the group again.”  
“I’d love to see you again, the other Emma is living in Ohio, Kayla would be ecstatic to see you again also but unless Abby comes back soon I don’t think we could all have the reunion you want.” I said the last part as I started sobbing again.  
“Oh, I can come back now and help find her. I would love to do spy work again. I have 2 students I think would do amazing work on the research track. Did you ever try to recruit a Bailey Pickett or Cody Martin? Both will be seniors this upcoming school year.”  
“Yeah we did but we never heard back from them. Are they on the ship?”  
“Yeah and maybe Marion and I could bring them with us to help find Abby. Cody is amazing when it comes to figuring out where people are when anything could go wrong. But what ever you do don’t worry we WILL find her and bring her home safely.”  
“Sure but they would have to only deal with the technical stuff. They have no training so yeah, they will be safe at the school. One question what does your husband know about us?”  
“Just that I went to a school for geniuses. Sounds good. We learned on the boat that instead of carrying around pepper spray carry bear repellant, it hurts more. We only know this because Cody had to use it on a couple of crazy people to save his and Bailey’s lives a few times.”  
“Resourceful kid. I just wish we had heard back from them.”  
“Well you can see them in a couple of weeks if their parents agree to let us take them. Can you hang on just for a minute my husband just walked in.”  
“Sure” all I hear after that was “Can you please go find Cody and Bailey and tell them to come see me please.”  
His response was, “Alright I will. Who is on the phone? Have you thought about what you want to do over break?”  
“It is my friend Rachel, and I was just talking to her about that. How would you like to come with me to Roseville, Virginia and meet a few of my high school friends? We just need to find where one of them is first.”  
“Okay. Sounds good to me. The last sentence confused me a little though. Why do you need to see Cody and Bailey anyway?”  
“So I can have them call their parents to see if they could come with us. I can’t tell you why other than we may need their help with something. Can you go do that now please? I have to discuss more things with Rachel. Before you say anything I know you hate that I have secrets but I don’t want you to get hurt…trust me if you knew half of what I do then you would thank me because it is the only way to keep you safe.”  
“Fine. I will be back with them soon.”  
“Okay.” she said then grabbed her phone and said, “Sorry it took so long.”  
“It’s okay he sounds funny when he gets confused.”  
“You should see him when he can’t find his pocket hankie. Or when Cody’s twin brother Zack does something to annoy him. For some reason I find it funny yet cute when short men have a bad temper.”  
“Okay. Sorry but it is my turn to go Joe, Matt, Landon, Greyson, Cammie and Zach are standing around my bed. And Christin who is Landon’s girlfriend and her father Steve are standing in the doorway. Call me soon to let me know how many to expect when you come during your break.”  
“Okay bye. Tell everyone I said hi.”  
“Bye. I will” I said as I hung up the phone. “Hey everyone what’s up?”  
“Oh not much just coming by to check on you. Also dinner will be ready soon so we just wanted to tell you.” Cammie spoke up.  
“Thanks. I’ll be down as soon as I wash my face. My makeup kind of ran while I was sobbing and talking to Emma.” I answered.  
“Just so you know the team is leaving an hour after dinner so we can get briefed at Langley.” Matt responded.  
“Okay. Just promise you will all be home soon and safe.”  
“We promise.” everyone except for Cammie and Zach replied in unison.


	12. The Return of Abby and the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and the twins escape and return to Gallagher

The next night after dinner Zach and I went back to my mom’s office. No sooner did we enter, close the door, put the twins in the playpen and sit down to chat with my mom (we need to keep her mind occupied) did the phone in the office ring. Since mom had not been in the best mood I picked it up and said, “Gallagher Academy Headmistress Morgan‘s office. How can I help?”  
“Rachel it‘s Emma T.M. calling. Just wanted to let you know you can expect all four of us in two weeks on our break we just wanted to call and confirm anything we needed to do. The students have agreed to help find Abby and the twins if need be.”  
“Okay I have the message. I will give it to my mom when she gets back from her appointment.”  
“This isn‘t Rachel? I could have sworn this was the right number.”  
“You did. This is her daughter Cameron. She asked me to come take over her stuff after today‘s classes finished because she has an appointment. Is there something else I could help you with other than giving my mom the message?”  
“Yeah, do you know your aunt‘s status?”  
“Still at captured as far as I know. But I have to go. My dad is calling me on my cell probably with an update. I will have my mom call you back.”  
“Sure, thank you. Goodbye.”  
“Goodbye.” I said as I hung up the phone. As soon as I did my mom walked in and asked if she needed to call the person back. I told her she could do it tomorrow and gave her the message. When I did I noticed that she had gotten a little bit happier. I then turned to the text I had received, it was from… Abby it said, ‘Hey Squirt, We escaped. Come to your room and help me in. Be there in 10 minutes.’  
“Mom, Abby just texted me a few minutes ago. I have to go to my room for a few minutes to help her get back in. Why she doesn’t use the door I have no idea but it’s aunt Abby so she most likely felt like taking the hard way. We will be down once I find out if it really is her. I have 5 questions I know only the real Abby can answer. I plan on asking them all.”  
“Okay leave. Zach, the twins and I will start towards the infirmary.”  
(Scene Change)  
“So you sent me a text claiming you are the real Abigail Cameron-Solomon. Time to test the legitimacy of the claim. I have 5 questions for you to answer. You can only get one wrong in order for me to believe you.” I said right after she set the twins on my bed.  
“I have my twins don’t I? But whatever I will answer your stupid questions.” she said annoyed.  
“Yes but it could be because you took them since you are an imposter. I will ask you the questions in order of easiest to hardest.” I said.  
“Fine just get it over with.” she replied.  
“Okay: Question 1) How many of the people that dad met, after he had been arrested, in Texas came to Nebraska over summer vacation last year? Question 2 is a three part but only counts as one) How much alcohol does it take for my dad to get drunk? Uncle Joe? And how much had they consumed when you had caught them on the security cameras at your house while they had tried to take care of Little Joe and Rachel Rose. Question 3 is a two part question) Did my mom hear me when I yelled ‘thanks mom’ after the ten minute warning to get to our dorms the night Zach proposed? If so what did she say? Question 4) What did the festivities include when we celebrated Christmas at Gallagher this past year? Question 5 the hardest one yet) What did you tell me about when you found me and Bex hiding under your bed that time last October trying to get information?” I asked without letting her answer until I was done.  
“Here are your answers in order. Answer 1) Five plus one of their children whom he had never met until then. Answer 2) One beer for your dad, three beers for your Uncle Joe, and they had three beers and five shots, that video was so hilarious. Answer 3) Yes she had and she said ‘Welcome Kiddo’ I had heard it all, my room is right next to the library. Answer 4) The festivities included decorating a random tree that your dad had cut down from the woods behind the school, convincing your mom NOT to make cookies for us we all know she can’t cook. We women decided to let the men make them to see how it would end up. As we watched, the men attempt to make the cookies since we had bugged the kitchen on a huge movie monitor we laughed and sang Christmas songs it was hilarious since they were not even able to find the ingredients they needed and they were standing right in front of them. Answer 5) The story about a mission I was on with your dad one time and how you reminded me of it since you are already an amazing pavement artist.” she answered confidently confirming it was really her. We left to get them checked out right away and bring my mom‘s mood back up.


	13. Mission is Over and The Guests Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guests of Gallagher Academy arrive

“Hey mom, we are all here. I think it is safe to say we can call the guys and tell them we found Aunt Abby and the twins.” I said dragging Aunt Abby (she was carrying little Joe while I carried Rachel Rose) into the infirmary to get checked out.  
“Really? That is amazing. Let’s get you three checked out. Go to my office, tell Zach, and call everyone involved except for Emma I will call her in a little while.” my mom replied basically shooing me away.  
(Scene Change)  
I started dialing the phone and immediately Solomon picked up. “Solomon. What do you want Director Jamison I am in the middle of something important. I said I would call you back once I found my wife and twin children.” he replied angrily about to hang up until I said.  
“Solomon she is back at the school so are the twins. They are all safe, I did the security check myself. So you probably should call back Director Jamison and not flip out on me while you get your butt back over here.” I said back.  
“Probably the best idea you have had since before you and Zach slipped up last year Cameron. I will let the others know and we will be back in a little while.” was his answer.  
“Great see you in two minutes since I know how you drive when you are excited.” I answer sarcastically.  
“Hahaha, very funny Cammie, Dad is driving by the way…Spoke too soon Uncle Joe just pushed him from the driver’s door through to the passenger seat.” Landon said taking the phone away from Joe.  
(Meanwhile Scene Change)  
(Rachel POV)  
“Hey Emma…We found her but would still love if you, your husband, and the students we asked to join us would.” I said when she picked up before she could even say anything.  
“Hello to you too Rachel. That is great and yes we will still be there for break. Would you like me to warn them or do you want to do a Code Red thing when we get there?” she replied.  
“Warn them all, I’m afraid that putting the school in Code Red would make the students freak out and then in turn cause my blood pressure to rise which is very bad right now considering the fact that I am pregnant.” I answered her.  
“Great I will do that see you in two weeks.” she answered.  
“Yes see you then.” I said hanging up the phone before going to enjoy a nice family dinner.  
~Time Skip~  
Nearly two weeks later I got a call from Emma confirming all of the arrangements for the next day. The girls had already been warned about the lack of knowledge the visitors have but that they know enough to not have the school put into Code Red mode. Everyone was so excited when I made the announcement. Apparently the girls all hate when we change the curriculum during the Code Reds when we have them.  
[Cammie POV]  
Today is the day I finally get to meet the final girl in my mom’s group from when she and Aunt Abby were in school. “Okay mom, the girls all know their positions so let’s get this show on the road.” I said as the doors opened revealing a very short guy, a woman that was taller with red hair, then behind them was a girl that looked like she was from the country side, and the a boy with blonde hair who happened to also be shorter than the girl by his side.  
“Welcome home Emma. It is great that you have come back for a visit to your ‘sisters’, and to the rest of you welcome to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Please come in and get settled, later we will take you on a tour of both this establishment and our brother school, Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Now it is time to eat since I’m hungry and everyone is actually in about to eat. Come join us, kids go to the tables and mingle with the girls and you two come with me. First let me announce you.” my mom said.  
“Alright, Marion come on I told you I would explain after lunch and I will but now Rachel is right. Trust me when she is pregnant it is best not to cross her. With her pregnancies of her two sons Landon and Greyson she was only slightly crazy but when it was time for Cameron she was full on whack job crazy, I have a feeling she always is when it is a girl.” the lady said.  
(Scene Change into Grand Hall)  
[Emma T.M. POV]  
We walked in to a very pregnant Rachel and her family addressing us. I still have not quite told Marion that it was really a school for female spies in training, but Bailey and Cody already knew the truth. After all of the introductions were done I told Marion I would explain after lunch. As I walked in after Rachel told the girls that there would be a few guests today she decided to have everyone say our pledge.

“I know that this is not something we normally do at a meal but today we have a few special guests so we are going to say the Gallagher Academy Oath. Sisters why are we here?” Rachel asked.  
“To learn her skills, honor her sword, and keep her secrets.” everyone including me answered in unison causing Marion to look at me strange.  
“And for how long do we strive?” she asked again.  
“For all the days of our lives.” we all said solemnly.  
“Hey Emma…why were you speaking along with the students?” Marion asked.  
“I told you I went to school here. I even silently say it in class when I have a feeling they are saying it when at the school because I feel like I am needed for something in spirit.” I replied.  
“I still do not understand you Emma. Why do you pledge to honor a sword?” he asked again.  
“I guess now is the time to tell you…I sort of went to a spy school from 7th grade until I graduated.” I finally told him the truth and felt great.  
“So you are a spy or something?” he guessed.  
“I took mainly the research classes here at Gallagher. I decided against becoming a spy and became a teacher instead fully at the age of 18 since we get Ph.D.s and normal diplomas when we graduate from Gallagher.” I answered.  
“So is this the normal look of the school or the one for visitors?” he asked his final question.  
“Normal since they thought you knew about it before. I told Rachel I was going to tell you but I hadn’t yet and she does not know that.” I said guiltily for the final time, until tomorrow when we would finally tell Cody and Bailey the truth about the visit.  
~Time Skip~  
The day is finally over. We had a tour of Gallagher (Not much had changed.), a tour of Blackthorne, fighting lessons with Matt and the boys, and finally it was time for bed. Luckily after the tour Marion stopped freaking out over my not fully telling him until after he entered a spy school that he would actually BE ENTERING A SPY SCHOOL.


	14. Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look inside what happens when Gallagher has visitors over the guests time for Spring Break

[Bailey POV]  
Today is the first day of Spring Break and I am spending it with Cody, Mr. Mosbey, and his wife/our teacher Emma. We are at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.  
I was accepted to this school when I was in the seventh grade, but could not afford to get there, on a full scholarship. Now I am about to learn the truth about this school and what I would have learned.  
“Now Miss Pickett as you may or may not know you were chosen to attend this school but you never replied to our letter. I am Rachel Morgan, the Headmistress of this academy. My daughter Cameron is taking care of one last thing for her children then will be here to help show you around. Hopefully by this time next year you will be caught up and almost ready to graduate.” the woman that I noticed was at least six if not seven months pregnant.  
“Well my parents did not want me to leave our small hometown and not want to come back at that age. Plus, we would not have been able to afford the transportation in and out each semester. I could come now since I have my own money, however, I would not be able to get caught up in time to graduate next year.” I replied.  
“Well take this week train with me and Liz, and you will be. I’m Cammie by the way. Mom, looks like tonight will be a girls’ night in all of the guys are staying over at Blackthorne so Cody can start his training. He got approval from his mom to stay next year.” said a person from behind me. When I looked over my shoulders I saw a girl around my age with dark hair and blue eyes, carrying a baby that was no older than four months old.  
~Time Skip~  
[Cammie POV]  
It is now the Wednesday of our guests Spring Break. Already the two students are caught up in P&E, COW, C&A, and the different language classes. Both of them chose to go into the research field and are nearly caught up.  
“Cammie I have a sort of personal question for you.” Bailey said quietly.  
“Give me one minute to put Morgan down for a nap.” I answered.  
“Actually that was my question. How did you and Zach know when you were ready?” she asked just Morgan closed her eyes.  
“We did not even decide that we were before it happened. We had both just escaped Zach’s mom who has been trying to kill me for almost three years. A week after we escaped my mom decided we needed a celebration. It was on mine and Zach’s anniversary that it had been thrown so, being the awesome chameleon type people we are Zach and I snuck out of the dance part. At first we were just talking, then making out, and somewhere in between making out and waking up in our secret passageway came the making of Zachary Dexter or Zaxter as we all call him and Morgan.” I told our story looking at Bailey.  
“Do you as a teenage mother regret letting things go that far so soon?” she asked.  
“Actually no I do not. My parents and Aunt were all teenage parents. My mom was 16 when Landon, my oldest brother, was born. Two years later was Greyson, then me a year after him, now the new baby oddly 18 and a half years later. With my Aunt Abby she was 19 when Quinn was born.” I explained.  
“Oh, well I was just curious because I want to go further with Cody. But, I don’t have anyone really to talk to about it.” she said timidly.  
“All I can help you with is tell you to wait until you are both ready. You both have chosen to work in the labs so you really do not have to worry about being at the top of your game and end up wanting to wait for kids.” I replied. “Come on let’s go get something to eat before class. We all need some food now.”  
“What about Morgan? You just put her down!” she asked.  
“Special baby monitor and passages allow me to get back faster since I know all of them.” I told her while we were leaving the room.  
“Oh. Well time to meet up with Liz once again.” she said going down to the library.  
“Later.” I told her as I broke off and went to the kitchen.  
~Time Skip~  
[Rachel POV]  
It was now the final minutes of our guests time here at Gallagher. I just gave Cody, Bailey, and Emma’s husband the best batch of Memory Modifying Tea so they did not remember the spying part of things but that they came and visited Gallagher. Sadly it was finally time for Emma to take off into the world once again but this time she promised to keep in touch more and wants to meet the baby once she comes. Yes we decided to find out and we found out that it is a girl! Now we have three months to figure out possible names for her. I like Alessandra Catherine, Splendora Elizabeth, Miranda Marie, and Gabriella Grace. Matt likes Kimberly Marie, Jessica Lynn, Crystal Ann, Melanie Jean, and Carly Hope.


	15. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults minus Rachel and Abby go on a mission to save Abby and her twins

After 20 minutes we were both showered and changed we made our way to the office to face what ever my mom needed to tell us. I knocked and saw my mom look like she had been crying. I looked at my dad who was the first to speak saying, “Rach go cool off a bit and I will explain for these two what is going on.”  
“Okay, sounds like a good idea. While I am in there I think I will call Kayla or one of my friends that share the name of Emma and catch up for a while.” my mom replied.  
After she went in to lay down my dad continued by saying, “As I’m sure both of you already noticed something major is going on. You probably think it has something to do with Zach’s mom, that is actually correct. This morning Abby took little Rachel and little Joe into town with her while she ran some errands. Sometime when they were in town they got captured and not long afterwards Cassandra called to give us the opportunity to stop going after her before she did something to Abby or the kids. We just thought you should know the situation. Also Joe, Steve, Landon, Greyson, Christin and I are going to bring them home. We need you two and your group to take care of your mom and the schools while we are gone. Will you do that for me?”  
“Not a problem dad. Just promise me you will all come home safely.” I pleaded.  
“I promise. All 9 of us will be home soon and safe.” my dad agreed.  
(Rachel POV)  
I went into my room, grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number of one of my closest friends. Over the years we had lost touch after we graduated. When she picked up all I heard before I started to cry like a baby was, “Hello this is Emma Mosby. Who is this and how can I help you?”  
“So little Tutwiler is married now? Why was your bestest friend Rachel not invited or even informed of this? You would think you would recognize your own former roommate’s sobbing. You definitely have heard it often enough.” I said laughing between sobs.  
“Rachel? Rachel Morgan? And yes I am married. No one except a few of our students knew because we eloped at sea during the winter break this year.” she responded with a hint of surprise in her voice.  
“Yeah it’s me. Congratulations to you and your husband. You will never guess what has happened since we lost contact.”  
“I guess I could try to since I still have my super spy smarts on me. Plus I still have had contact with some of our other friends. I know 8 years ago when your daughter was 10 your husband and two sons had been captured by Cassandra Goode, Abby gave up a daughter for adoption and still had contact with her and revealed the fact she is the girl’s mother only 2 weeks ago. Also Abby and Joe Solomon are married with three kids, the girl she had given up, and a set of twins, and Joe had no idea but Cassandra had also had a set of twins that none of the 3 of them knew the other 2 until a year ago when all of your men returned.”  
“Okay I guess you do know some of what’s going on. Did you know my daughter Cammie and Joe and Cassandra’s son Zach are together and have twins? Oh and I’m pregnant again and due the day of the Gallagher and Blackthorne graduation and the day Zach and Cammie are officially set to get married.”  
“Wow good for everyone. We are docking for spring break in a couple of weeks so I would love to fly out and see you, Abby, Kayla and the other Emma of the group again.”  
“I’d love to see you again, the other Emma is living in Ohio, Kayla would be ecstatic to see you again also but unless Abby comes back soon I don’t think we could all have the reunion you want.” I said the last part as I started sobbing again.  
“Oh, I can come back now and help find her. I would love to do spy work again. I have 2 students I think would do amazing work on the research track. Did you ever try to recruit a Bailey Pickett or Cody Martin? Both will be seniors this upcoming school year.”  
“Yeah we did but we never heard back from them. Are they on the ship?”  
“Yeah and maybe Marion and I could bring them with us to help find Abby. Cody is amazing when it comes to figuring out where people are when anything could go wrong. But what ever you do don’t worry we WILL find her and bring her home safely.”  
“Sure but they would have to only deal with the technical stuff. They have no training so yeah, they will be safe at the school. One question what does your husband know about us?”  
“Just that I went to a school for geniuses. Sounds good. We learned on the boat that instead of carrying around pepper spray carry bear repellant, it hurts more. We only know this because Cody had to use it on a couple of crazy people to save his and Bailey’s lives a few times.”  
“Resourceful kid. I just wish we had heard back from them.”  
“Well you can see them in a couple of weeks if their parents agree to let us take them. Can you hang on just for a minute my husband just walked in.”  
“Sure” all I hear after that was “Can you please go find Cody and Bailey and tell them to come see me please.”  
His response was, “Alright I will. Who is on the phone? Have you thought about what you want to do over break?”  
“It is my friend Rachel, and I was just talking to her about that. How would you like to come with me to Roseville, Virginia and meet a few of my high school friends? We just need to find where one of them is first.”  
“Okay. Sounds good to me. The last sentence confused me a little though. Why do you need to see Cody and Bailey anyway?”  
“So I can have them call their parents to see if they could come with us. I can’t tell you why other than we may need their help with something. Can you go do that now please? I have to discuss more things with Rachel. Before you say anything I know you hate that I have secrets but I don’t want you to get hurt…trust me if you knew half of what I do then you would thank me because it is the only way to keep you safe.”  
“Fine. I will be back with them soon.”  
“Okay.” she said then grabbed her phone and said, “Sorry it took so long.”  
“It’s okay he sounds funny when he gets confused.”  
“You should see him when he can’t find his pocket hankie. Or when Cody’s twin brother Zack does something to annoy him. For some reason I find it funny yet cute when short men have a bad temper.”  
“Okay. Sorry but it is my turn to go Joe, Matt, Landon, Greyson, Cammie and Zach are standing around my bed. And Christin who is Landon’s girlfriend and her father Steve are standing in the doorway. Call me soon to let me know how many to expect when you come during your break.”  
“Okay bye. Tell everyone I said hi.”  
“Bye. I will” I said as I hung up the phone. “Hey everyone what’s up?”  
“Oh not much just coming by to check on you. Also dinner will be ready soon so we just wanted to tell you.” Cammie spoke up.  
“Thanks. I’ll be down as soon as I wash my face. My makeup kind of ran while I was sobbing and talking to Emma.” I answered.  
“Just so you know the team is leaving an hour after dinner so we can get briefed at Langley.” Matt responded.  
“Okay. Just promise you will all be home soon and safe.”  
“We promise.” everyone except for Cammie and Zach replied in unison.


End file.
